A Conversation About Brothers
by Elenhin
Summary: While the fellowship walked Boromir and Sam had a conversation about brothers, and Boromir takes the opertunity to tease Sam a just a little bit. Suposed to be short and funny, One Shot.


Author's Note: The Fellowship would have been bound to speak wiht each other when they walked. How would Boromir tell the others about his relationship to his little brother,that would depend on his mood I guess. This one is how I think it would be if he suffered from a boost of bad humor. Might be aded that I really like how those two brothers act together. I vote for Sean Bean and David Wenham being declared official siblings, dont you? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Ring, I only borrow parts of it and shall return them as soon as I am done. Completely undamaged, as I am certain it will be impossible to see where we glued the pieces back together.

A Conversation About Brothers

Sam had recited an odd bit of poetry that he had once learned from Bilbo, and Boromir chuckled mirthfully. Sam gave him a hurt look and he held up his hands defensively.

"No offence to you Sam. I was merely thinking how my brother should love to hear that. Always the fool has his nose buried in a book and knows naught of the world. The little puss usually needs someone to check that he has not yet lost his head somewhere." He laughed heartily.

"Queer and a sad excuse for a soldier he is, but a great fool indeed, he should love to learn that bit of yours." He went on.

Sam was now looking quite offended. "How can you speak that way about your own brother?" He demanded. "Only because someone does not cut down every man he sees does not mean he is a lesser man."

"Ah, but this mite is dear Sam." Boromir chuckled. "Our dear mother I think turned him into a girl by mistake, the wimp hardly knows how to hold a sword. Even if the perpetual whelp was able to lift one." He chuckled again as Sam was looking more and more angry.

"If my brothers spoke like that about me, I should be deeply hurt. Do you not love your brother?" He demanded.

At this point Gandalf intervened. "Be at ease Sam, Boromir does not mean those words. In fact he loves his little brother dearly. The two of them sometimes seems to enjoy insulting each other thought. At least it seems clear that Boromir here does. Would young Faramir speak thusly about you Boromir?" He asked.

"Very rarely, it is I who enjoy teasing him. But fear not Sam, it is only teasing."

"So you do love your brother then." Sam asked carefully.

"Aye, I do. I love him very much. What is also true is that he would love to learn that piece you just recited."

"If you do love him as much as you say, why spoke you so about him?" Sam pressed on curiously. "My brother would never say anything like that about me."

A sad smile crept over Boromir's face. "Sometimes to push him, for he does not always stand up for himself. If I insult him, and he fights me word by word, then maybe he might also do that at some other time. Also, as Gandalf so wisely said, I do enjoy it. For he is younger, and my little tyke."

"Speaking as he does." Gandalf said slowly. "There is naught that Boromir would not do was his brother in peril. I have never seen him speaking ill of him in anything else than jest and mirth."

At this point Boromir shrugged. "All brothers quarrel at times, we have as well. And we have spoken to each other in anger, but never have we wished one another ill."

"Have I believed you to mean the words you just spoke, you would have known it." Gandalf turned to Sam. "I have seen them two grow up, and there could be no better brother for Faramir. Boromir has ever watched out for him, and nothing has ever come between their love for one another."

"What could ever do that?" Sam asked, apparently surprised by the mere thought.

"Many things my little friend." Boromir spoke sadly. "Indeed many things. For had he ever felt envy I would not have blamed him. For he has always been treated as lesser, being called spare to the heir. There has been some enemies of our father that sought to drive us apart as well, so that we would be weaker."

"Did it ever work?" Sam inquired. "For if it ever did I think it would be a shame."

Boromir smiled sadly again. "It was a near thing once, we were indeed angry beyond reason at each other. For our enemy then was wise. A Lord from the land. He chose a fair lass to seed ill thoughts between us, and like young love struck fools we listened. My brother was but five and ten years, and had never known the lure of a smile before. I should have known better, but I fell for it as well."

"What could one girl possibly say to drive brothers apart?" Sam wanted to know. "No girl in the Shire would ever do that."

"Then honour them for it Sam. This young girl was fair, with pretty eyes. She whispered sweet words in my ear when no one else was near. Alas, she did the same with him. We were both lead to believe that we were her only love. Then she spoke of fear, for she said that my brother eyed her, and that he sought to take her to his bed. I was furious and confronted him."

Flashback

Boromir flung open the door to Faramir's chambers. He was there, sitting calmly by the desk. Fingering the ribbon she said he had forced from her.

"I ought to wring your scrawny neck for this." He cursed as he slammed the door shut.

"Boromir." He sounded baffled and astonished as he stood.

Angered further by it Boromir yanked the red ribbon from his fingers. "You have no right to this."

"That is mine." Faramir said coolly. "Hand it back to me, and leave my chambers, and I shall forget that I ever saw you enter."

Boromir did not. "You have no right to this, nor to her. Never did I think that my own brother would stop so low. I ought to wring your neck for it." He clenched a fist angrily.

Faramir stepped forward, a cold fire burning in his eyes. "Hand it back and leave Boromir. It is mine. I warn you hand it back."

"I warn you, brother." Boromir spat the word. "Leave her alone or I shall make you wish I had just simply killed you."

"Threats from you." Faramir laughed boldly. "I see whom I wish, and I wish to see her, so that I do."

Then Boromir struck, a hard blow to the jaw that had his brother crumble to the floor. Boromir dropped the ribbon on the floor beside him. Faramir was still struggling to make his eyes focus properly.

"Then take your trophy, if you take pleasure in one won in such a filthy way. But keep away from here. Or I shall beat you more soundly the next time."

End Flashback

"The only time I ever struck my brother in anger." He said slowly. "It was a hard blow and his jaw bone bore the mark for many days. The poor tyke could barely eat or speak for several days. And he got into trouble with father for it. Of course we did not desire to speak with one another then. So you see Sam, it was near they succeeded."

"What happened then?" Sam asked eager to learn.

"They made one bit mistake. They harmed my brother."

Flashback

Boromir had been in one of the taverns with his men. It was now dark as he made his way home. He had had a few tankards of ale, but he was not truly drunk. So the mutter of hushed voiced made him curious, and he sneaked into an ally. The dark shapes of men lurked there. One was pinned to a wall, cringing and trying to wriggle free. There was something familiar to that shape. Stepping softly he made his way closer.

In the pale moonlight he could make out the face of the one pinned to the wall, Faramir. A small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, and the sight of a knife blade clode to his throat made Boromir's heart freeze.

"Unhand him you villains." He commanded in a strong voice.

"This is no business of yours. Leave."

Boromir nearly choked. The words had been spoken by his brother. His brother wanted him to go and pretend he had not seen his peril. He drew his sword from its scabbard.

"Unhand him now and leave, or I shall slay you all." He said coolly. There was four of them, and he could handle that number easily.

"Go away Boromir." Faramir spat.

The man who held him drove a fist into his ribs. "Be silent he hissed."

"Head his advice and leave, and we shall leave his remains alive." Another one growled.

"I told you to unhand him." Boromir charged. He was skilled with the blade and the four was not. Soon all of them lay with their life blood spilt. Faramir sat on the ground where he had been dropped.

Boromir hastened over to him. "Brother, are you hurt?" He stretched out a hand to help him to his feet.

"I told you to leave. I wish to be spared from your help. "Faramir batted his hand aside.

"Then get to your feet and tell me what has occurred here."

Faramir stood slowly, Putting no weight at all on his right ankle. "What occurred here is none of your business." He growled.

To his own surprise Boromir laughed at his words. "Why brother, there is some good spirit in you. More so than I believed, but come now. You are clearly hurt. I must see you to the healers." Again he held out his hand, this time to help him walk, and again Faramir refused to take it.

"What care you, whom already has struck me down once, not even telling me why?"

"That was for harassing a lady whom I favour." Boromir said. "And angry at you for it I am, yet I would not have you hurt and alone in an ally. Come now."

"Do you believe so little of me." Faramir spat. "That I would face a lady to my will. Then call me not your brother, for I have never done such. Fair was she who gave me the ribbon, and out of her own free will did she do so."

Boromir frowned. "Something is at work here then, for the one who told me so was the lady herself. Tell me honestly Faramir, what has she said to you.?"

"She spoke kindly to me, that she loved me." He blushed in spite of the situation.

"Then played us for fools she has. For she spoke the same to me. Oh, Faramir. It all seems to be a ruse of hers. Please brother some with me. Perhaps if we talk we can set all things right again."

"But why would she trick us?" This time Faramir accepted his brothers aid.

"I do not know brother. But she has. For she came to me, claiming you stole a ribbon from her. A fool was I to believe her."

"And a fool I for not guessing something more behind it. You are right, we shall talk through this, and she shall answer a question or two I believe."

End Flashback

"So you see Sam." Boromir said. "Never have we truly wished one another harm. We did indeed have a talk with the lady, and showed her more curtsy then she had us." He grinned to himself. "Father never found out about it. My brother could never speak a word of untruth to him. But I have done so at need. I told father that a few drunks had sought revenge on my brother. For anger directed at me. And that it was how he had come to be hurt. Father did not think it was worth asking him for. It is sad, but father does not think highly of my dear brother."

"How can a father not?" Sam asked. "It seems to me even worse than if his brother did not."

"I can not answer for our father, but I look out for my brother whenever he is unfair to him. A few times I have lied to spare my brother his wrath. But he is ever the faithful son, and he hates it when I do. For he can not bring himself to call the lie. Not since that would mean speaking ill of me. No Sam, fear not indeed. If it could save him I would gladly give my life for him."

"As he would for you I believe." Gandalf said. "Such faithfulness in two brothers is unusual, at least when one will inherit the Stewardship. And when one is always praised for his deeds."

"Maybe with me away he shall receive some praise to." Boromir wished, even as he knew in his heart that it was unlikely.

The End, of this tale, but you have not seen the last of me. More slightly different ones shall follow.

_You have been warned._

Kind Regards Elenhin


End file.
